Okikagu es amor, es vida
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Una serie de fic cortos para la semana del Okikagu y sus respectivos temas . [DÍA 2: BODA] [DÍA 3: VIDA MATRIMONIAL] [DÍA 4: YOSHIWARA] [DÍA 5: REENCARNACIÓN] [DÍA 6: hERMANOS MAYORES] [DÍA 7: GENDEBENDER][DÍA 8: CELOS]
1. Boda

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Me vengo a anotar a la semana okikagu, intentare ser lo mas puntual posible con mis historia y escribir de casi todos los temas que fueron elegidas.**

 **Aunque debo decir que no hice nada con el tema de "Okita yandere" por gusto personales.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que le guste esta historia n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Si estas invitado a una boda, asegúrate de llegar temprano y lleva algún regalo.  
[Umibouzo-Okikagu]  
[Tema: Boda]  
[Semi Au]**

* * *

"Usted está cordialmente invitado para ver como dos personas completamente extraña unen su vida en este sagrado matrimonio.

 _Sougo Okita y Kagura del clan Yato._

Espera ansiosamente su presencia (Y su regalo)."

Kankou más conocido como Umibouzo, el ser más fuerte del universo, en este momento sentía como su alma se iba de su cuerpo a leer aquella curiosa carta que le llego hace unos minutos atrás. Esto debía ser una mala broma, sin embargo, detrás de la hoja estaba la firma de su pequeña y adorada hija; confirmándole que su gran pesadilla se hizo realidad. Provocando que una furia que nunca pensó que volvería a tener desde aquel accidente con los gigantes volviera a aparecer, provocando que los amantos que lo acompañaba en esa nave y estaban de paso escaparan por miedo a ser víctima de su ira.

Dio un grito para liberar algo de su enojo, provocando que el miedo creciera en los pobres acompañantes; quienes se quedaron inmóviles por el grito. Umibouzo, ignorante del terror que causaba a su alrededor, decidió ir hacia el panel de control de la nave en que navegaba actualmente y así, pedirle cordialmente y obligatoriamente que cambiara su rumbo hacia la tierra.

No podía perder ningún segundo en esta situación de vida o muerte.

Tenía que impedir que su hija se casara con un bastardo y matar a los irresponsables tutores de la tierra.

Había logrado su cometido y ahora la nave se dirigía hacia la tierra de los samuráis.

La mente de Umibouzo estaba llena de imágenes de su pequeña hija siendo capturada por un lobo, siendo encadenada por aquel ser despreciable y que su pequeña necesitaba su ayuda para salir de aquella situación; más que nada en este extendido universo.

La nave iba a su máxima velocidad que al momento que debían detenerse para aterrizar, apenas y pudieron controlar la nave. Provocando que chocara con un lugar aleatorio de Edo, más preciso, en un lugar donde se rendaba para hacer evento.

Los que ocupaban de dicho lugar tosían por el polvo que provoco aquella desconocida nave que había destruido la mitad del lugar en su intento de aterrizaje. Los más molesto a la situación era una pareja de recién casados, quienes estaban festejando la unión de su vida con sus amigos y conocidos, aunque ellos solo pensaba en los regalos que le habían dado y en la deliciosa comida del lugar.

No obstante, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como un paragua verde que tapaba una brillante calva sobresalía entre la multitud y el polvo, empezando a comprender quien tuviera la culpa del desastre que debían pagar después.

Un hombre con permanente y unos lentes que portaba a un joven humano escaparon del lugar, al reconocer a quien le pertenecía ese paragua, pero sobre todo, esa brillante calvicie.

— ¡HIJA! AQUÍ VIENE TU QUERIDO PAPI PARA EVITAR AQUELLA ABERRACIÓN QUE SE HACE LLAMAR BODA – grito Umibouzo al sentir más el aire fresco, su cabeza estaba tan concentrada en salvar a su pequeña que no vio como una katana envainada y un paragua le llegaba en la cara — ¿Quién se atreve a tacar al gran Umibouzo? – No tendría misericordia a sus atacantes.

— ¡Ya cállate papi! Si sigues así incluso los pelos de tu bigote se caerán – soltó la mujer que usaba aquel hermoso vestido de novia al estilo chino, que resaltaba su curva a pesar de no mostrar tanto su piel blanquecina.

Fue en aquel momento donde Umibouzo pudo darse tiempo para observar las personas que estaban presentes en aquel lugar de evento, encontrándose con cierto grupo de persona que conocía a simple vista por sus visitas para ver a su hija. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su pequeña niña con aquel vestido de novia y al lado de ella a un hombre de cabello castaño, que vestía el típico smoking de boda.

Su hija ya se había casado con aquel desgraciado.

El calvo no pudo evitar sentir como el paso del tiempo caía de forma bruta a su ser. El solo observar a su pequeña hija vestida con aquel vestido al estilo chino y con el pelo arreglado con una trenza hacia al lado, ni que decir aquel ligero maquillaje que solo servía para resaltar su belleza natural; lo hizo enternecerse. Se parecía tanto a su amada Kouka y más por aquel peinado que llevaba. Su corazón se paralizo a darse cuenta de que su pequeña ya se había vuelto una hermosa mujer.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento, pero eterno para Umibouzo se arruino al percatarse como ese degenerado de cabello castaño tomaba de la cadera a su dulce hija. Haciendo que la ira creciera otra vez dentro de su ser.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocar de esa manera a mi hija? – ya tenía listo su querido paragua para dispararse a ese maldito que sonreía de una forma sádica en estos momentos.

— Pero que suegro tan malo ¿Cómo no puede conocer el recién esposo de su hija? – el castaño de ojos carmín disfrutaba de la situación, a pesar del deseo asesino que tenía el calvo hacia su persona.

Incluso, el castaño tuvo que alejarse de su recién esposa para esquivar aquellas balas que iban hacia su cabeza y cuerpo.

— No seas tan insolente maldito mocoso – en su mirada se podía notar porque era el cazador más temido del planeta — Yo no he aceptado a ningún debilucho para ser el esposo de mi adora hija.

— ¿Quién le pediría permiso a un padre que está casi siempre ausente en la vida de su hija? – aquellas crueles palabras hizo que Umibouzo sintiera una presión en el pecho. Uno que no le dejaba respirar fuerte.

No quería aceptar que las palabras de su "yerno" eran ciertas.

— Ya cállate estúpido – vio como su adorada hija le daba un golpe en la cabeza a aquel maldito que decía ser su esposo.

Umibouzo no podía sentir más orgullo al ver aquel golpe que había dado su hija.

— Papi… - se notaba como su hija buscaba las palabras para explicarle todo de forma calmada — Quería decirte cuando llegarás, pero como nunca viniste y no pudimos aplazar más está boda…

— Especialmente, cuando el condón se rompió -confesó sin pudor el castaño. Empezando una pelea con la mujer de cabello bermellón.

Y esas palabras lograron que Umibouzo sintiera como su mundo se destruía. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Quería negarse aceptar eso, de que fuera una broma de aquel mal nacido. Sin embargo, la expresión de furia y vergüenza que tenía su hija por las palabras de ese desgraciado le hacía ver qué realmente era así.

Sentía que ya se iba a desmayar en ese preciso momento.

— Señor umibouzo, ¿Por qué no mejor se sienta y aprovecha de la comida que se hizo para festejar la boda de su hija? Ya habrá tiempo para conversar con su hija y su yerno – Umibouzo podía sentir el peligro que rodeaba a esa mujer de cabello café oscuro que estaba amarrado de una coleta, además de usar un kimono morado con detalles de flores para la ocasión.

Decidió mejor hacerle caso al escuchar su estómago rugir. Debía de llenar su estómago y recargar su energía para matar al bastardo que robo la pureza de su hija antes de la boda.

Dejo que aquella extraña mujer le guiará a la mesa. Veía como todos ignoraban la pelea que tenía su hija con el bastardo de cabello castaño, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo que ellos pelearán. Preguntándose cómo fue que ocurrió todo eso, incluso si realmente su hija se había casado y todo esto no era más que una falsa.

Estaba ya a punto de sentarse para comer y ayudar a su hija de matar al desgraciado cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. No podía creer que él estuviera en aquel lugar al mirar por el lado izquierdo y ver cómo comía tranquilamente el festín por la fiesta.

— ¿Cómo es que estás acá, Kamui? – estaba sorprendido de que su hijo mayor estuviera tranquilo en aquella fiesta.

— Fui invitado por la tonta de mi hermanita y vine al saber que había comida~ - El hombre de caballera bermellón y corta, estaba ya en hacer la tercera fila de plato vacíos por la cantidad de comida que había digerido hasta el momento.

Demostrando la verdadera razón del que asistía a aquella boda.

— En otra palabra… has estado aquí todo el tiempo y… ¡¿NO HAS IMPEDIDO QUE TU PEQUEÑA Y DULCE HERMANA SE CASARA CON ESE BASTARDO DEBILUCHO?! – el calvo tenía unas ganas de golpear a su hijo mayor, pero primero debía que recuperar energía. Por eso solo había atinado a gritarle como lo haría un gran padre.

— ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? No me interesa lo que haga mi hermanita, además, policia-san es bastante fuerte como para darme una entretenida lucha. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso… con su unión me será más fácil luchar contra él - Umibouzo no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su hijo, parecía el más emocionado por el recién casamiento de Kagura. A tal punto de planear las futuras peleas con ese castaño — También la comida es bastante deliciosa, como para arruinarla en estos momentos~

Umibouzo no pudo negar las últimas palabras de su hijo mayor, tras probar aquellos deliciosos manjares.

— Incluso nos trajo un regalo – había intervenido Kagura tras sentirse satisfecha de haber golpeado a su ahora marido, también para demostrar aquel raro regalo que le dio su hermano mayor idiota.

Ignorando completamente el hecho de que su vestido de boda y peinado estaban arruinado.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Por qué está oculto en un mosaico? Creí que Kamui seguía siendo un bastardo asexuado – expreso Umibouzo sus dudas al ver aquel dudoso regalo que tenía su hija.

— Es algo que se usa para las noches, según el niñero de mi estúpido hermano: el mosaico se irá cuando aparezca el horario de adulto -¿Cómo podía expresar tan inocentemente aquellas palabras? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo pervertido que se escuchaba aquellas frases? Umibouzo empezaba a tener la leve esperanza de que su hija fuera tan pura como el aceite de oliva.

— China… aún me sorprende que seas tan inocente a pesar que perdiste la pureza conmigo hace tiempo – y ahí estaba otra vez el bastardo degenerado, destruyendo su reciente esperanza de que su hija no había sido desflorada — Incluso te puedo enseñar cómo usarlo está noche, será gratuito – Umibouzo podía ver qué a pesar de su ropa destruida por la pelea anterior, sonreía en una mezcla de lujuria y sadismo.

No dudó en tirarle un tenedor a ese desgraciado que se negaba en llamarlo yerno, esperando que le llegará en la garganta y así, matarlo de un instante. Sin importarle mucho el dejar a su hija recién casada una viuda. No obstante, Umibouzo debía reconocer que el bastardo roba hija tenía unos buenos reflejos al esquivar el tenedor.

Antes de que ese castaño dijera otra cosa más que lo podía enfurecerlo, vio como su hija le pegaba en la cabeza y lo mandaba a callar. Empezando otra pequeña discusión entre ellos dos.

Fue ahí donde umibouzo decidió examinar a su pequeña hija. Vio como a pesar de mostrarse molesta tenía aquel peculiar brillo en sus ojos, recordándole mucho como su adorada Kouka lo miraba: ese resplandor representaba el amor puro e incondicional. Aquello fue un golpe en el estómago a Umibouzo, ver a través de las miradas que le daba su hija a ese castaño de ojos carmín, lo importante que era él en su vida.

Puede que había estado ausente gran parte de la vida de su hija, pero como buen padre y cazador, la conocía lo suficiente para saber en estos momentos cuan enamorada estaba de su, ahora esposo.

El golpe creció al darse cuenta que aquel castaño parecía responder aquellos sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en recíproco.

Ya se sentía el perdedor en aquella batalla unilateral.

— Por cierto, papi – la voz de su hija llamándole lo había sacado de su ensoñación. Haciendo que su mirada chocará con esos alegre e inocente azules de su pequeña hija.

Porque a pesar de todo seguiría siendo su pequeña hija que lo esperaba en medio de la lluvia, en aquel planeta que el sol apenas salía.

— ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Ya te arrepientes de haberte casado y quieres que mate a ese desgraciado? – a pesar de su reciente reflexión, no podía evitar demostrar el desagrado que le tenía a ese ser que se convirtió en su yerno.

— No es nada de eso papi, además él merece sufrir en vida por dejarme en tal estado – soltó su pequeña hija, confirmándole de que dentro de su vientre ya llevaba su futuro nieto. Provocando que Umibouzo sintiera unas ganas de llorar por las emociones encontradas que tenía en esos momentos —. Solo me preguntaba si habías traído algún regalo… en la carta de invitación decía textualmente que esperábamos un regalo.

El cuerpo y la mente de Umibouzo se detuvieron en esos momentos, sintiendo su cuerpo congelado al recordar que no había traído nada para su no tan pequeña hija. Estaba tan absorto en impedir la boda, que en su mente no se le ocurrió traer algún presente para su pequeña.

Sentía como el sudor recorría a su cuerpo, mientras la sonrisa de Kagura se volvía en una terrorífica al pasar el tiempo.

— Bueno… sobre eso… - ¿Qué excusa daría? ¿Cómo podía salvarse de la furia de aquella mujer que venia a salvarla de aquel martirio que se hacía llamar vida matrimonial? Umibouzo hacia que su cabeza trabajara más de lo que había hecho en su vida de cazador.

— Parece que no trajo ningún regalo, china – y ahí estaba aquel maldito entrometido, riéndose divertido y con sadismo al verlo sudar de esa manera.

Ni con la mirada de advertencia que le daba Umibouzo parecía detener la diversión de ese castaño de ojos carmesíes.

— Papi… - el pobre calvo inmediato centro su mirada a su querida hija, sintiendo como su instinto le decían a gritos del peligro que estaba en estos momentos — destruyó parte del lugar que arrendó Soyo-chan para mi boda y ahora come el festín como si nada, pero ¿no trajo un regalo para el día especial de su hija?... espero que esté listo para perder los pocos pelos que le queda calvo.

Y desde ese día, Umibouzo a través del dolor aprendió que en las bodas debía traer un regalo. Si no quería provocar la furia de la novia y una futura madre.


	2. Vida matrimonial

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo un pequeña fic con el tema de hoy. Esta vez con Kanna como la hija okikagu.**

 **Espero que le guste~ n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Si obtienes una buena nota, tus padres te darán una recompensa.**  
 **[Kanna-okikagu]**  
 **[tema: Vida matrimonial]**  
 **[Au]**

* * *

Después de un largo día de escuela, Kanna Okita caminaba por la calle que la llevaría a su hogar. Estaba de lo mas entusiasta para decirle a sus padres sobre la felicitación y la buena nota que obtuvo en clases de matemática, sabiendo lo alegre que se pondría sus padres al saber de aquella noticia; tal vez le regalarían aquel juego de zombie que tanto deseaba tener en su mano y que hoy fue lanzado al mercado mundial.

Con una gran sonrisa llegó a su casa, imaginando ya aquel juego en sus manos.

— ¿Pasó algo interesante en tu escuela Kanna-chan? Has estado muy alegre, pero no me has hablado desde que llegaste – reprocho como una niña pequeña su querida madre en la hora de cenar.

Kanna que observo a esa hermosa mujer con la cual compartía el color de cabello, pero a diferencia de ella, su querida madre tenía los ojos azulados. Había veces en que se preguntaba quien era la pequeña en la casa por el carácter algo infantil de su madre, sin embargo, no la cambiaría por nada sus cariños y mimos.

También observó aquel hombre de cabello castaño, como la observaba con aquellos rubíes con el cual compartía. Intentando adivinar el pensamiento de aquella cara inexpresiva; preguntándose cómo lo hacía su madre para saber lo que estaba pensando su padre.

— No pasó nada malo mami, solo que la maestra me felicito por ser la única que obtuvo la mejor calificación – intento ocultar su entusiasmo, queriendo demostrar total desinterés para sacar el tema del vídeo juego zombie, ese que no era apto para una niña de 7 años por la cantidad de sangre que producía en el momento de atacar — Miren, hasta me puso una carita feliz – de su bolsillo saco la prueba y lo demostró a sus queridos padres.

Dejo que su madre tomara la evidencia de su gran rendimiento escolar, a pesar que solía dormir o distraerse fácilmente en clases. Miro como esos ojos azulados brillaban llena de orgullo por ella, provocando que su pecho sintiera una calidez. Observó también a su padre, pero nuevamente no podía comprender muy bien su pensamiento y sentir.

— Esa es mi hija – soltó Kagura alegre — Como se nota que salió igual a mi – es que la altanería y el egocentrismo era parte de su encanto.

— ¿Tú? ¿Inteligente? No me hagas reír china – el castaño no dudó en aprovechar aquel comentario para molestar a su esposa.

— ¡Claro que lo soy, estúpido sádico!

Y con aquel grito de su madre, Kanna se había dado cuenta que su plan no salió como ella quería.

La pequeña de la casa suspiro a ver cómo sus padres empezaban con una de sus cotidianas y simples peleas, a tal punto que habían empezado a usar los tenedores como un arma mortal contra ellos mismo.

Observó cómo se insultaba y usaban los tenedores en contra del otro, como si fueran unas espadas las que tenían en manos. El como su padre se burlaba abiertamente de la inteligencia de su madre y ella intentaba defenderse; aunque su respuesta no respaldaba a su determinación de humillar a su padre.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertida por todo aquello, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de sus padres.

Desde que tiene conocimiento ha visto aquel raro comportamiento de sus padres. Recordando cuando era más pequeña de preguntaba constantemente si sus padres realmente se amaban, y no estaban casados solo por alguna obligación.

El como sus tíos le explicaban la relación especial que tenían sus progenitores, el por qué no se comportaban como los demás padres o parejas que veía en la tele o en la calle. Como también aquel día en que llorando le pregunto a sus padres si realmente ellos se amaban en una de sus peleas, como también la respuesta que le había dado.

Pero lo que más recordaba era el calor que sus padres la había rodeado en aquel momento, y los ojos algo opacados que tenían por haberla hecho dudar y sufrir por su comportamiento nada romántico.

Se golpeó la frente con la mesa al recordar su principal objetivo, llorando en silencio al ver que no obtendría por ahora aquel vídeo juego que tanto añorabas en estos momentos. Sintiéndose estúpida por no haber empleado un mejor plan para conseguirlo.

Después de recuperarse a tal realización, decidió terminar con su comida mientras observaba a sus padres pelear. Convirtiendo aquella escena en un espectáculo.

Uno donde Kanna sabía que terminaría con abrazos y besos en la intimidad.

Después de todo, podría aprovechar esos momentos de descanso para tocar el tema y hacer que le compraran el vídeo juego.


	3. Yoshiwara

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les vengo a dejar el fic que toca para el día de hoy (tres fic en tres día, ya he logrado lo que creía que era imposible para mi :'D )**

 **Tengo que admitir que al principio creía que iba a ser algo sad con este tema, pero con el conforme que escribía me di cuenta que no era así. Sin embargo, me gusto como me quedo en cuando a las emociones y la situación que tiene el okikagu. Aunque aun dudo sobre tan realista es a lo que se trata la vida en Yoshiwara, pero como me gusto lo dejo. XD**

 **Debo también admitir que es la primera ve que subo un escrito yuri, y es mi segundo intento de lime.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir espero que le guste n.n**

 ** _Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi._**

* * *

 **Under the moonlight**  
 **[Okikagu yuri]**  
 **[Au-histórico]  
** **[Lime]  
** **[tema: Yoshiwara]**

* * *

Podía sentir como aquel cuerpo se movía sobre y dentro de ella, sintiendo como esa persona se vendría en cualquier momento por aquel acto de lujuria que era para él.

Ella solo debía fingir un placer que no sentía y un orgasmo que nunca llegaba.

Después de aquel acto en donde su cliente logro satisfacer sus deseos carnales, él se había ido de aquella habitación que era de ella. Dejándola sola en aquel el solitario dormitorio y al estar libre decidió bañarse, y limpiarse para eliminar alguna huella de lo que sucedió anteriormente.

Aunque las marcas en su cuello y cuerpo perdurarían por unos días.

Uso una yukata* ligera para salir, dejándose el pelo suelto y mojado; sabiendo que ya estaría una kamuro* con su kimono lista para arreglarla por quinta vez en esa jornada. Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa no encontrar a su joven aprendiz en su habitación, si no, a esa joven cortesana de un exótico cabello bermellón y unos magnéticos ojos azulados.

— Vi como ese viejo se fue, así que decidí hacerte una visita y le pedí a tu kamuro que se fuera para que nos dejara a solas - fueron las respuesta a las preguntas que ella no había dicho, pero estaba en su cabeza.

Souko solo miro en silencio a aquella muchacha que tenía en frente, se acercó bastante cerca para ver por la luz de la luna aquel cuerpo blanquecino; ese que hacía a todos los hombres que pasearan por la calle de Yoshiwara, la observara con el deseo marcar con su lengua y dientes, pero solo un daimyo* podía lograr aquella impudicia.

Y con un simple movimiento logro mover parte de ese ostentoso Uchikake* de color carmín y con diseño de conejo negro, junto con el nagajuban* que usaba debajo del lujoso traje. Demostrándole aquella marca que por la oscuridad parecía obtener un color negro cerca de su hombro derecho, provocando que dentro de ella sintiera distinta emociones, pero la que más dominaba era la impotencia de proteger a esa muchacha cuando ni siquiera podía protegerse de ella misma.

— Así que él vino… - fue lo único que podía decir, sabiendo quién era el único cliente capaz de cometer aquella locura, para marcar a esa exótica chica como si fuera un animal.

Y es que desde que esa muchacha que se hacía llamar Kagura se convirtió en una oiran*, pudo comprobar que los rumores de aquel daimyo eran ciertos.

La mujer de cabello castaño observó como la muchacha de cabello bermellón se alejaba de ella y tapaba esa marca de sesión, que parecía más una tortura que un placer para ella.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se quedará no podrían hacer nada. Aquellos hombres le daban buenas propinas para pagar aquellas condenadas deudas para conseguir su libertad.

— Eso no importa ahora… se fue hace unas horas - se notaba como Kagura estaba a la defensiva a dejarse descubierto aquel trato que obtenía de aquel daimyo.

Souko solo pudo suspirar para liberar su frustración.

Ella aún recordaba como la había conocido. Cuando era una recién llegada por aquel barrio gracias a que sus padres la vendieran por dos sacos de arroz, aún recordaba como se sintió como si ya estuviera muerta y su cuerpo se movía automáticamente; al saber cuál era su fatídico destino. Como también veía a esa pequeña de 4 años como una loca chiflada al verla jugar inocente con las demás cortesana.

También pudo notar como esa pequeña ya desde pequeña la adoctrinaban en el arte de una cortesana nivel tayū*, esperando que reemplazarán a su querida y difunta madre.

Sin embargo, la pudo conocer a fondo cuando fue su primera Kamuro. La habían presentado como su aprendiz justo en el momento en que ella se había convertido en una umecha* de forma oficial, haciendo que una conexión empezará a nacer entre ellas.

Una conexión que con el pasar del año se profundizaría.

— Deberías ir a descansar, no sabemos cuándo llegará algún cliente a pedir nuestro servicio - Souko no podía aguantar aquellos recuerdos del pasado, y la frustración que crecía con el pasar del tiempo.

— Las dos sabemos que por ser hija de la gran Kouka, yo solo tengo un danna* que paga lo suficiente a nuestra Bato shinzo, mientras que tú, ya has tenido suficiente samurái en tu cama hoy - Souko no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formará en su rostro, al notar los celos que tenía Kagura y lo tonta que era para no notarlo — Además, también puedes rechazar si viene otro hombre por ti…

"… _Solo quédate conmigo."_

Aquellas palabras habían sorprendido a Souko, no esperaba que ella lo dijera tan abiertamente. Su forma de ser era más de acción silenciosa, para evitar los cuchicheos que se podía generar si alguna persona de los que trabajaban en aquel barrio rojo las escuchara.

— ¿Qué te hizo? – más que una pregunta, era una exigencia llena de preocupación.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un abrazo por parte de esa joven que había empezado a ser su motivo para seguir viviendo en aquel sitio. Esa jovencita que se había vuelto en su sol, en aquel lugar donde la oscuridad reinaba.

— Solo estoy cansada de fingir… de mostrar cosas que no siento realmente, solo quiero sentirla verdaderamente – susurrando, kagura oculto su cabeza en el cuello de Souko. Al mismo tiempo en que olía aquel aroma que era exclusivo de la castaña.

Souko solo se aferró al cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos cerúleos como respuesta. Demostrándole que compartía el mismo sentir, las mismas angustias y el mismo anhelo.

Recordando cómo habían empezado a tener aquel tipo de relación, una donde se sentía tan bien y cálidas, pero para la sociedad en que vivían era mal visto. Como sus corazones buscando consuelos, se encontraron aquella noche de luna nueva, en donde conocieron por primera vez el afecto por alguien.

Estaba tan grabado en ella que no lo podía olvidar, el ver por primera vez a esa niña tan alegre destruida. Como en la soledad se atrevía demostrar las cristalinas lágrimas que no quería compartir con nadie, como miraba su cuerpo con asco tras haber hecho la ceremonia del mizuage* para convertirse en una oiran de alto rango. Tal como lo fue su madre y que las ancianas esperaban.

Como su cuerpo se movía solo hacia su ex kamuro, sintiéndose culpable por no advertirle sobre aquellos rumores que recién se había enterado de aquel daimyo que ya tenía la libertad de kagura en sus manos. Fue la primera vez que sintió tristeza por una de su kouhai, provocando que abrazara a aquel indefenso cuerpo, deseando que la lluvia de esos ojos se detuviera; así como su dolor.

Aun sentía aquella mirada de necesidad que le había dado Kagura en ese entonces, ese que pedía una ayuda silenciosa. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido buena para consolar a alguien y se sentía la menos indicada para ayudarla. Sin embargo, aquellos canosos y suaves labios habían interrumpido sus pensamientos, sintiendo como aquel contacto despertaba algún deseo y sentimiento que no sabía que había en su corazón, hasta ese momento.

Entregándose a esas nuevas sensaciones y correspondiendo a las caricias de Kagura.

Souko sabía que estaba mal haber hecho aquel acto donde la luna llena fue testigo, sabía que Kagura lo había hecho para escapar de la cruel realidad en que había sido sometida aquella vez. No obstante, ahí estaba siempre para Kagura, añorando sus caricias y aquellos dulces roces con su labio. Buscando un refugio lleno de calidez, tal como lo hacía Kagura con ella.

Y de ese mutuo consuelo nació una relación clandestina pero de sentimientos puro.

El suspiro de Kagura la había sacado de sus recuerdos, sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir aquel viento cálido en aquella indefensa zona. Se separó para mirar aquellos zafiros que tanto le gustaba perderse en su intimidad.

Sin la necesidad de decir nada, de solo observar la mirada de la otra; se acercaron con la necesidad que sentían en ese momento de sentir el labio de la otra.

El beso estaba lleno de verdaderos deseos y dulzura, algo que no sentían ni transmitía a sus clientes; era exclusivamente de ellas.

Souko en medio del beso empezó a desatar el obi* de aquel traje que le impedía tocar más, aquel cuerpo que añoraba y deseaba. Con delicadeza le bajo el Uchikake, dejándola en el piso y con lentitud le empezó a quitar el Nagajuban; torturándola con el deseo y la impaciencia que sentía Kagura en esos momentos.

Kagura por su parte, había empezado a besar el cuello de souko, provocando que la castaña soltara verdaderos gemidos de placer. Al mismo tiempo en que sus manos alejaban aquella yukata del cuerpo de su amada, obteniendo accesos para tocar aquel ansiado cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo en que sentía como la castaña de ojos carmesíes tocaban sus maltratados senos de forma delicada, sin perder la pasión al jugar con sus pezones.

Porque solo ellas sabían cómo complacer realmente a la otra, de transmitir aquel puro amor que sentían a través de cada movimiento que hacían eran delicados pero apasionados. Con el objetivo de entregar no solo su cuerpo, si no, su corazón y sus esperanza.

Porque las dos estaban encerrada en aquella gigante jaula donde la noche y la oscuridad gobernaba.

Las dos estaban condenadas por un destino cruel que no eligieron. Anhelando la libertad que no conocían, pero sobre todo, la libertad de amarse sin restricciones.

En esas cuatros paredes, creaban aquel pequeño mundo donde eran libres de expresar sus sentir, calentando sus encarcelados corazones, y la luna era su cómplice de su travesía. Mientras que la oscuridad y la cruel realidad las esperaban en el mañana.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Yukata: Es un kimono simple que se usa en el diario vivir.**

 **Kamuro: Eran las aprendizajes de las oiran. Su trabajo era la de ayudar a su superior para arreglarse para el cliente, aprendiendo un poco cual es su futuro trabajo. Esta equivaldría a lo que eran las maikos paras las geishas.**

 **Daimyo: Eran los señores y lideres de clanes que dominaban las tierras de Japón junto con el Shogun, serian los integrantes del bakufu en Gintama.**

 **Uchichake: Es una clase de kimono bastante llamativo y largo que usaban (con diseños de animales o temas de genji monogataris como bordados) las cortesanas en la época del shogunato. Actualmente se usa como una vestimenta nupcial.**

 **Nagajunba: Es la ropa interior que usan bajo los kimonos.**

 **Oiran: Es el nombre que le ponían a las cortesanas de alto rango, en gintama, Hinowa seria una oiran.**

 **Tayū: Era el rango mas alto entre las oirán, los únicos que tenían acceso a esta categoria eran los daimyos y el mismo shogun.**

 **Umecha: Es el segundo rasgo mas alto entres las oiran junto con la sanchas, los que podían conseguir este tipo de cortesanas eran los samurais y los burgueses.**

 **Danna: Así se refería la cortesana al cliente que tenia suficiente dinero de monopolizarla.**

 **Bato shinzo: Era la encargada de hacer el trato entre la cortesana y el cliente.**

 **Mizuage: Es la ceremonia donde la niña/kamuro pasa a ser mujer y una cortesana, en esta ceremonia la encargada de la niña vende la virginidad al mejor postor. En esta ceremonia la cortesana pueden conseguir un danna o no. También por lo que investigue se le hacia a las maiko para que se volvieran geisha, pero por lo que tengo entendido en esa época estaba prohibido que las geisha ofrecieran servicio sexuales para que no lastime el negocio de las cortesanas...**

 **Obi: El cinturon que se usa para sujetar el kimono. Las cortesana lo usaban el nudo hacia adelante para que fuera mas fácil la hora de desvestirse y vestirse, una de las diferencia que mas se destaca entre una cortesana y una geishas, quienes mantenían el nudo hacia atrás.**

 **Tambien tengo que aclarar que las cortesanas vivían para pagar una deuda en el lugar donde vivían, y si tenían hijas as deudas se pasaban a ella. Kagura es hija bastarda de una cortesana, y por su cabello exótico y su peculiares ojos desde pequeña las ancianas del lugar tenían la esperanza de que fuera una gran cortesana.**


	4. Reencarnación

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Algo tarde, pero les traigo el fic con el tema de reencarnación del okikagu week x'3**  
 **Este fic esta ligado con uno de la misma temática que hice hace tiempo: Matsu.**

 **Espero que le guste :'D  
**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Yakusoku suru  
[okikagu]  
[Reencarnación]  
[ligero shinsoyo y gintsuky]**

* * *

" _No llores por mí…  
Cuando menos lo imaginas, ya estaré a tu lado"_

Kagura Yato desde que tiene conocimiento ha tenido particulares sueño. En donde se veía crecer en otro lado, de sufrir por la destrucción de su familia, la llegada de aquel par idiota y aquel perro que sería su segunda familia. Como dejaba aquel planeta lluvioso para cumplir su promesa con su fallecida madre, como se encontró en un planeta azulado que la dio la bienvenida con grandes aventuras.

Aquel lugar donde conocería a esa persona que terminaría enamorándose. El como una rivalidad que empezó en un día de Hanami, haría que se enamora de aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rubíes. Sin embargo, la tristeza dominaba su cuerpo al recordar dicho hombre.

Ella no había mantenido su promesa y lo dejo esperando en aquel parque que era especial para los 2.

Al principio de su infancia, había visto como su padre la miraban preocupada cuando llegaba diciendo cosas de aquellos sueños, de que estuviera tan segura de decir que era su vida pasada. Aún recordaba como sus compañeros del jardín la molestaba por sus sueños, sobre todo por esa promesa que decía tener con un chico.

Ella tuvo que aprender a quedarse callada cuando se trataba de aquellos sueños que parecían ser recuerdos. Ya sea para evitar que sus padres se preocuparan por ella, como para tener una vida escolar más tranquila.

Fue en secundaria cuando se encontró con alguien que aparecía en su sueño. Había sido por accidente, ella se había perdido en la nueva escuela cuando lo encontró. Sintió como una calidez llenaba en su ser a verlo, pero sabía que no era la persona a quién ella había hecho su promesa. Pero eso no la impidió a intentar ser su amiga en esa vida, volviendo a tener aquel lazo de hermandad que tenía en su sueño.

Incluso le ayudo a conquistar a su mejor amiga de cabello azabache y ojos marrones, más adelante.

En la preparatoria obtuvo un peculiar profesor de cabello permanente con un rato color plateado, la seguridad que le brindaba ese peculiar profesor. La sensación era la misma que tenía en su sueño donde esa misma persona había sido su tutor, sin embargo, en esta vida se volvía como un ángel guardián.

Sin embargo, ella no encontraba a esa persona que buscaba; ya sea de forma inconsciente como consciente. Deseaba verlo en esa vida, volver compartir situaciones con él.

Deseaba cumplir su promesa a toda costa.

Incluso había rechazado a chicos que se habían declarado, sintiendo que si lo aceptará estaría engañando al hombre que soñaba. Aferrándose a la promesa de sus sueños, esa donde hablaban de casarse y poder tener aquella familia que tanto habían deseado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sabía que era una estupidez aferrarse a ese sueño, y más, a una promesa de hace años. De que se veía ridícula esperando alguien que tal vez no recordara nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él había renacido como ella. Que tal vez fuera una imaginación, una fantasía que alimento a través de los años. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su alma y corazón le decían que lo buscara, que él la estaba esperando en algún lado del mundo; añorándola como ella lo hacía.

Aun si fuera en otra vida, ella lo seguiría buscando.

A su años 21 el sueño el sueño de sus últimos minutos de vida era más real, como su tranquilidad se convirtió en angustia al sentir el desequilibrio de aquella nave. Viendo la mirada llena de preocupación de sus compañeros de viaje, como las madres abrazaban a sus hijos por la preocupación. Como sentía el fuego expandir por su cuerpo en un segundo, quemándola sin ninguna misericordia.

Y su mente se iba a esas personas que había dejado atrás, y el deseo de ver a ese hombre de cabellera castaña.

Su terror a esa última parte de aquellas memorias le afectaba en su vida, la sensación que le quedaba al despertar no la dejaba tranquila. Aterrada en pasar por aquello por segunda vez y no ver al hombre de la promesa. Algunas veces abrazaba a su amado perro, para calmar su corazón. Buscando en el pelaje y cariño de su pequeño Sadaharu, el consuelo de que aquella terrible tragedia fue en el pasado y que esta vida no sería igual.

Por eso, había empezado a trasnochar para que no volviera esa pesadilla. Haciendo preocupar a sus padres en el proceso, pero ella no podía decir lo que le afectaba. No quería ser llamada loca, ni ir a un psicólogo, ella sabía lo que tenía y solo rezaba a que se detuviera.

Tal vez fue por eso, que cuando se juntó con su ex–profesor para pedirle ayuda en una materia de la universidad. No pudo evitar llorar y decirle lo que pasaba cuando le pregunto si estaba bien.

Le confeso de sus sueños y recuerdos de su vida pasada, el como antes ya se habían conocido y junto con su mejor amigo se hacían llamar la Yorozuya. Como era feliz con los tres haciendo estupideces o siendo vagabundo en algún lugar, como en esa vida se había enamorado de alguien que odiaba y su promesa de estar juntos hasta el final. Pero que por el destino, no se pudo lograr. Consiguiendo que lo buscara desesperadamente en esta vida.

Entre sus lágrimas pudo observaba como ese descuidado profeso la escuchaba, tan silencioso y serio que no parecía ser él. Como no le hizo ningún gesto de que estuviera loca, solo con el objetivo de que se calmara y se desahogara de aquellos que no podía compartí por largo años. También vio como él hablaba con total serenidad de aquello, como si fuera algo verdad y no un una locura.

— ¿También tienes sueño de tu vida pasada, Gin-chan? – no pudo evitar preguntarle al ver como se comportaba tan normal.

— Yo no tengo ninguna de esa capacidad, pero… – Gintoki parecía estar más atento a encontrar algún tesoro en su oreja — Tus lágrimas no dicen ninguna mentira, por eso confió en tu palabras kagura-chan.

Kagura no pudo evitar abrazar a ese hombre que en su vida pasada fue como un segundo padre para ella.

Se sentía más motivada al ver como Gintoki le apoyaba en su búsqueda, aunque también se burlaba de ella al darle falsa imagen de como estaría aquel hombre de su promesa. Haciendo que la carga que llevara fuera más ligera. A la vez que su esperanza crecía.

Era un día cualquiera cuando fue a visitar a su ex-profesor, con la excusa de que le ayudaría en el ramo de contabilidad, a pesar que estudiaba para ser una gran chef.

Al llegar a la casa del hombre con permanente saludo a su hermosa esposa, esa misma con la que se había casado en su vida anterior. Kagura aún le deba cierta ternura ver que a pesar de todo seguían juntos, haciéndole imaginar que cuando encontrara a su hombre pasaría lo mismo.

Espero a ese vago profesor hasta que apareció a su casa, vio como estaba algo alterado y cansado. Su ojo y su comportamiento le mostraban que solo quería descansar y tomar una leche de fresa.

— ¿Paso algo gin-chan? – preguntó curiosa.

— Nada, solo llego un nuevo profesor… - se notaba la molestia que tenía por aquel extraño sujeto. Se había sentado en el sillón para empezar a leer su jump y olvida lo difícil que fue su día — A pesar de su cara de ángel es un completo demonio. Mira que acusarme con la bruja por estar tomando leche de fresa en clases, mientras que los alumnos hacen la prueba… - dijo lo último con total desprecio.

Kagura no comprendía nada aquellas sensaciones que sentía, la ansiedad había dominado su cuerpo. Quería que Gintoki hablara de esa persona, ¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar a aquella descripción que dijo Gintoki? ¿Acaso ya estaba cerca de encontrar a esa persona amada?, Kagura solo sabía que aquel nuevo compañero del permanente era causaba mucha intriga; sin siquiera conocerlo.

La mujer de cabello bermellón empezó a ir más frecuente a la casa de su ex-profesor, solo para escuchar junto con su esposa cómo se quejaba de aquel compañero. Como hacía travesura entre los profesores y era popular entre las profesoras y las alumnas, pero también, la travesura que hacían juntos cuando se trataba de un policía de cabello azabache y de flequillo en v. Demostrando que había creado una extraña amistad con él.

Era tanta su curiosidad que le pidió a Gintoki, que le sacara una foto a ese sujeto. Esperanzada de que fuera aquel hombre de su sueño y recuerdos.

— ¡Gin-chan, es él! – no podía controlar su emoción. La foto que había conseguido Gintoki se veía perfectamente aquel rostro que tanto añoraba, haciendo apreciar cada rasgo de su cara, su cabello castaño y sobre todo, esos ojos rubíes que tanto deseaba perderse.

Las lágrimas salían de la felicidad, por fin lo había encontrado. Su corazón latía sin control, los recuerdos de su vida pasada viviendo a su lado fluía en su mente. El deseo de ir a buscarlo era tan grande, que sus piernas se movían sola para engañar su cuerpo y a su ansiedad.

Le pidió inmediatamente a Gintoki que le pasara un papel para tener una cita, al escucharle decir como la hermana mayor de él le buscaba una novia.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? – se notaba la preocupación de gintoki al hecho de que tuviera una cita con su compañero y compañero en el sadismo — Puede que él no te recuerde…

— Lo sé, y si eso pasa… entonces solo tendré volverlo enamorarlo de mí, así como tú lo hiciste con tsuky – una gran sonrisa adornaba en su rostro. Mientras veía como Gintoki se sonrojaba por su palabra.

Esa había sido su conversación un día antes de la esperada cita.

Estaba ansiosa, por primera vez se preocupaba por su apariencia. Quería darle una buena impresión, de que se embobara de ella rápidamente. Por eso se había demorado en elegir su vestimenta, eligiendo al final un vestido rojo, algo modesto pero que le hacía recalcar su figura y se hizo una coleta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; saliendo su estilo habitual de su peinado. Incluso le había pedido ayuda a su querida madre para maquillarse y quedar espectacular.

Salió de su casa, escuchando un "buena suerte" de su madre y el grito de terror por parte de su calvo padre. Apresurándose para llegar al punto de encuentro al darse cuenta que iba a llegar tarde.

Al llegar al parque, lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo. Miraba por todos lados mientras lo buscaba, con la esperanza de que él la siguiera esperando. Pudo divisar a lo lejos una espalda al lado de un poste, sus pies se detuvieron a esa vista que tenía en frente en estos momentos. Otra vez sentía como sus emociones se descontrolaban, quería llorar, correr y abrazarlo, deseaba agarrarlo a besos. Fue cuando pudo estar más segura que nunca.

Él era a quien buscaba.

Sentía el nervio en sus piernas, quienes apenan podían caminar por la emoción que le recorría en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía tan descontroladamente que creía que se le iba a salir de su pecho. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su bello rostro y las lágrimas amenazaban por recorrer sus mejillas.

— Perdón por la demora – había logrado decir cuando llego a su compañero.

— No me conformare con unas sim… - El castaño detuvo sus palabras al darse vuelta y encontrarse con ella, mirándola sorprendido.

Aquellos zafiros después de tanta búsqueda y espera, pudo encontrarse con esos rubíes.

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía para ellos, como un pequeño mundo se creaba para los 2. No pudo aguantar más y dejo que las lágrimas hicieran su recorrido, pero no era de tristeza, era de una felicidad que le llenaba completamente.

Pudo observar como esos rubíes se humedecía a pesar que el tipo la miraba de forma extraña. Demostrándole que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía.

Al final él si la había esperado.

— Logre volver para quedarme, sádico – soltó. Sin importarle si el la recordaba realmente o no, sin importarle que después la mirara extraña. Había soñado, deseado por tanto tiempo esté encuentro que no lo podía dejar pasar.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo, sin poder aguantar más estar lejos de aquel hombre y su presencia. Sintiendo la calidez llenar todo su ser cuando el castaño la abrazo, compartiendo su dicha de haberse encontrado.

Él ya no necesitaba esperarla y ella buscarlo.

La promesa ya estaba cumplida y tenían una nueva oportunidad para aprovecharla.

(…)

Su alma estaba ligada a una promesa del pasado.  
Buscando a la persona con quien la compartía,  
Añorándolo cada día y noche su presencia.  
Hasta que el destino se compadeció de ella  
y le permitió encontrarse con su persona amada.

(…)


	5. hermanos mayores

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo el fic de este día con el tema de los hermanos mayores. x'3**

 **Ese momento donde usas el Okikagu week para por fin escribir una idea que anda rodando desde hace meses :'v**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que le guste n.n)/**

* * *

 **Si piensas en ayudar a tu hermana menor, asegúrate que todo vaya a tu favor.  
[Okikagu-Kamui]  
[Mención de kamusoyo unilateral]  
[Au]  
[Tema: Hermanos mayores]**

* * *

"Lo siento chino, pero no puedo ayudarte con tus problemas. Debo cumplir con la maldita apuesta que hice con tu hermana, llevándola a un buffet.

Pd: Tus padres deberían dejar de malcriarla"

Kamui solo bloqueo la pantalla de su celular, al terminar de leer el mensaje que le dio a quien podía considerar su mejor amigo, aunque preferían considerarse como compañeros de batalla o cómplices en sus travesuras. Que admitir alguna amistad entre los dos.

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía 8 años, en el parque que solía visitar cada fin de semana con su hermana y su perro Sadaharu. Como en su aburrido paseo por esa zona, vio a un niño de su edad con cabellera castaña dándole un potente golpe otro chico que parecía ser un año mayor que ellos dos, haciendo que ese niño mayor corriera de aquel lugar llorando. Le intereso, pensando que podía ser alguien que lo podía entretener mientras esperaba que su hermana pequeña se aburriera de jugar con su perro.

No busco excusa, se lanzó listo para combate.

Desde ese día cada vez que iba al parque empezaba a pelear con aquel castaño, algunas veces se unían a hacer alguna travesura; sobre todo cuando el castaño era acompañado por un azabache que terminaba hasta con mierda de Sadaharu. También su hermana algunas veces se ponía a apoyarlo cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

Al año siguiente fue una gran sorpresa para los dos verse en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón.

Desde ahí se habían vuelto cómplices y compañeros de batalla, incluso le ayudaba a cuidar a su pequeña hermana cuando era necesario.

Por eso no le sorprendió que su hermanita terminara enamorada de aquel castaño de ojos rubíes.

Lo había descubierto tras leer el diario personal de su hermana. Ese día estaba aburrido ya que el castaño estaba en otra ciudad junto con su hermana mayor, mientras que su hermana se había ido con su amiga a algún lado. Que termino encontrado el diario al verificar si su hermanita tenía alguna merienda guardada debajo de su cama.

Estuvo por un buen tiempo molestándola con aquel secreto que se había enterado, Incluso lo usaba para chantajear a su pequeña hermana y le diera parte de su merienda. Aunque también esa mocosa no se quedaba atrás a la hora de venganza por atormentarla, dejándole más de un regalo en sus zapatos o cualquier cosa que usara.

Solo hace siete meses atrás decidió ayudar a su pequeña hermana y hacer de cupido.

Había sido por aburrimiento, estaba cansado de ver como su pequeña hermana fallara en su intento de conquistar el corazón de su compañero. El que su hermana interrumpiera sus sparring por darle algo y al final terminara corriendo, mientras le daba un golpe en la cara o en el estómago al castaño.

Su plan era sencillo, le daba indirecta sobre los sentimientos de su hermanita al castaño cada vez que podía. Incluso, empezó a dejar a su compañero con su hermana en cada oportunidad que le otorgaba, dándole más tiempo para que estén juntos. Yendo por ahí a comer con el dinero que le había robado a su calvo padre.

Su plan era brillante, se decía a él mismo. Pues, también se beneficiaría si su cómplice terminaba junto con su hermana. Si estaba con ella, podían tener más tiempo de tener sus sparring's o competencia mientras que su hermana los mirara. Sabía que a pesar de lo tonta que era, no era como las chicas del salón.

Y como todos sus planes, había salido a la perfección.

Con la excusa de ser un buen hermano mayor, espió la primera cita que tuvieron. Aquella cita donde su hermana terminaría dejando de lado su orgullo y confesaría sus sentimientos al joven de ojos carmesíes, el cómo su compañero confiesa que su sentimiento por ella era mutuo. Empezando así su relación a escondida de sus padres, hasta que su hermanita fuera lo suficiente grande para que la reacción del calvo no fuera tan exagerada.

Kamui estaba feliz por su hermana, a pesar de todo, le gustaba verla feliz sin importarle el motivo de aquella sonrisas.

Sin embargo, su plan tuvo varias fallas que no vio en el momento.

Su tonta hermana empezó a monopolizar a su compañero, haciendo que el tiempo en que tuvieran alguna competencia se disminuyera. Incluso veía como esa tonta se empeñaba a juntarlo con esa amiga que tenía, lo sabía porque ella estaba usando la misma táctica que uso él para juntarlo con el castaño.

Pero él no estaba interesado en esas cosas, y muchos menos estaría interesado en alguien tan débil y frágil como era esa mocosa que parecía una princesa.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ayudado a su hermana, ahora estaba muriendo de aburrimiento por su culpa.

Se levantó de la cama tras recordar que debía prepararse para darle la paliza a un grupo de persona. Podía desquitar su frustraciones con ellos después de todo, serian un buen saco de boxeo hasta que su tonta hermana soltara un poco a su compañero de batalla.

* * *

 **Solo quiero decir... #HailKamuiconcomplejodemadre :v**


	6. Gendebender

**¡Hola a todos!**  
 **A que no me esperaban 7u7**  
 **Lo siento, la flojera termino adueñando mi cuerpo así que me demore en terminarlo, pero terminare con lo temas de la semana okikagu (que solo me falta uno :'v )**

 **El fic es un prototipo (si se puede decir) de una idea que tengo para un fic largo, espero que le guste n.n**

 **Tambien debo destacar que los únicos que cambian de sexo son el sádico y la chaina.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila**_ **Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Cuando la mejor amiga de tu hermano mayor está de visita, es porque algo va a suceder.  
[Okikagu]  
[Au-cambio de sexo en los protagonista]**

* * *

— Oi kazu-kun, ya que estas cerca de la cocina hazme un sándwich - Dijo con total descaro una chica de cabello castaño que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, haciendo que cayera como cascada a su lado derecho y unos inexpresivo ojos rubíes. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de marinero de la preparatoria Gintama, a pesar que hace tiempo fue la hora de salida.

— ¿Por qué mierda debo hacerte un sándwich sádica bastarda, cuando estoy aquí sentado en el piso y jugando? Además esta no es tu casa ¿Por qué mejor no te vas y no vuelves más? Y ¡DEJA DE LLÁMAME KAZU-KUN! - reclamó el chico de corto cabello bermellón y ojos azulados como el cielo, quien llevaba puesto una camisa al estilo chino roja y unos pantalones blancos.

En esto momentos estaba jugando un vídeo juego en donde debía matar criaturas y dioses como venganza por la muerte de su amada y sus hijos.

— Tengo asuntos que atender con el chino mayor, así que soy una visita y debes servirme como tal - estaba tan acostumbrada a esa casa que ponía las piernas en el mesón que estaba en el centro de los 3 sofás que estaban en el salón, al mismo tiempo en que leía una revista de los distinto tipos de nudos que existía en el mundo hasta ahora.

Aquellas palabras le habían molestado al chico de cabello bermellón.

— Pierdes tu tiempo, mi hermano se fue a algún lugar sin avisar - soltó indiferencia, ocultando aquel pequeño molestar que sentía en estos momentos, aun sabiendo que entre su hermano mayor y esa chica con tendencia sádica solo había una relación de compañerismo y cómplices de travesuras.

Uno que se había fortalecido y estacando con el tiempo.

— Ya lo sé idiota

— Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - El chico de ojos azulados no esperaba la hora en que la castaña se fuera de su casa.

La chica de ojos rubíes sonrió al ver como su presencia afectaba al hermano menor de su compañero de travesura. Dejo a un lado la revista que había estado leyendo para acercarse a Kazuya*, aprovechando que en estos momentos estaba centrado en derrotar a su oponente del momento.

La pantalla se veía la palabra "You _Loser"_ y el control estaba en el suelo en el suelo. Aquellos zafiros miraban con cierta sorpresa aquellos hipnóticos rubíes, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería al ver aquel chico debajo de ella; pareciendo tan indefenso que parecía ser un pequeño y débil conejo.

Uno que estaba al merced del cazador.

— ¿Qué crees que haces sádica? - Kazuya ya se había recuperado de aquella pequeña sorpresa que se llevó por el comportamiento de aquella chica, dándose palmada de felicitaciones por poder hablar de forma normal ante la cercanía de esa peligrosa muchacha — Pesas mucho, aléjate de mí. – se empezó a quejar, para demostrar lo mucho que le desagradaba su cercanía. Aunque por dentro se sintiera de otra manera.

La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de Souko y al ver que él iba a usar fuerza para alejarla, así que aprovecho el hecho de tener sus piernas separadas para sentarse en el estómago de Kazuya. Impidiendo que el ejerciera aquella inexplicable fuerza hereditaria que poseía.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer caso a un mocoso como tú? A varios chicos le gustaría tenerme así - Souko estaba de lo más divertida por la situación que había creado. Sin embargo al ver como esos molestos cerúleos la miraban provoco que sintiera una extraña sensación dentro de su ser, como si esos azules observaran lo que había dentro de ella y le recriminara por su forma de actuar; provocando que el nerviosismos adueñara su ser. — tsk… eres aburrido chino 2.0 - dijo soltándolo y sentándose al lado de Kazuya, ocultando aquellas sensaciones que le provoco su mirada.

La sala se había rodeado en una atmósfera incomoda, donde el sonido solo provenía de la tele, donde el _You Loser_ seguía presente.

Kazuya tomo el control del juego para reiniciar la partida, intentando controlar su pulso para enfrentar a esa sádica. La miro de reojo, viendo como ella evitaba su mirada distrayéndose en la caseta del cd del juego, sintiéndose curioso a tal comportamiento de esa chica.

— Oye… - ¿Qué era ese sonido abrupto que se escuchaba desde la puerta de la casa? ¿Por qué ahora que quería un poco de tiempo a solas con ella venían a interrumpirlo?

— ¡Ya llegue a casa! - Se escuchó desde la entrada, comprendiendo que ese sonido había sido provocado por el hermano mayor de la casa, quien con su brutalidad de siempre abría la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Y sin remordimiento caminaba hacia donde estaba el par — ¿eh? Pero si esta sádica. - aquellos ojos azules de Kamui mostraba la sorpresa de ver a Souko en su casa.

— Eres un maldito olvidadizo, chino mayor - no dudo en reclamarle por olvidarse que él le había pedido cuando estaban en la escuela, para luego olvidarse de aquello —. Parece que tu cabeza de zanahoria bloqueo el hecho de que tú mismo me pediste que te esperara aquí, porque tenías algo que mostrarme.

El silencio de nuevo se apodero de nuevo la sala. Souko y Kazuya observaban con determinación como aquella peculiar antena que se formaba en el cabello de Kamui se movía, dándole señales que el hermano mayor estaba dando su esfuerzo para recordar.

— ¡Cierto! - exclamo de forma juguetona, al mismo tiempo que aquella peculiar antena se ponía rígida por localizar aquel recuerdo que fue borrado temporalmente — Ven vamos a la habitación, ahí está aquello que te interesara - Kamui no dudo en tomar el brazo de la castaña para arrastrarla a su habitación.

Kazuya solo observo con los ojos entrecerrados como su hermano mayor se llevaba a la castaña de ojos rubíes. Sintiendo como una incomodidad se apoderaba dentro de su ser por la cercanía que tenía su hermano mayor con esa estúpida sádica, y la confianza que se tenía a la hora de querer cumplir sus caprichos; solo se le paso al recordar que su hermano era un asexuado y veía a esa chica de ojos rubíes como un chico más.

Y que tampoco era el dueño de aquel lastimado corazón.

Se acomodó en el piso, poniéndose en posición de loto al frente del televisor desde una distancia prudente. Reiniciando de nuevo el juego desde la partida que había guardado con anterioridad, sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de recordar esos ojos rubíes. Como por unos segundo pudo observar aquel dolor que ella ocultaba y se negaba aceptar que lo tenía dentro de su ser.

Como esos ojos eran sinceros con él.

— tsk… - se estaba molestando porque no se podía concentrar en el juego y todo era culpa de esa muchacha que era la mejor amiga de su hermano.

Y es que no podía dejar de recordar al verla de aquella manera. No podía dejar de creer que tal vez tenga posibilidad con esa maldita, de demostrarle que los hombres son más que un juguete o que podía enamorarse de alguien que si la amara.

Pero primero debía hacer que lo dejara de ver como el hermano pequeño de Kamui.

A pesar de que la pantalla volvía a decir " _You Loser"_ Kazuya no podía evitar sonreír, orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía un plan para hacer caer a sus pies a esa sádica con tendencia de masoquista, iba a mostrarle de que estaba hecho y no iba a permitir que ella se escapara de él.

Pero sobre todo, le mostraría que podía ser feliz.

* * *

 **nota:**

 **Kazuya: es el nombre que decidí poner a la versión masculina de Kagura, kazu-kun es el apodo que le puso Souko para mostrar que lo ve como un niño.**


	7. Celos

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Si ya sé que esto esta super atrasado, no tengo justificación que no sea que la flojera y la inspiración no es muy buena combinación XD**

 **Pero lo logre hacre y eso vale, ademas de que es la historia mas larga de estos one-shot como recompensa (?)**

 **Solo espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Los celos y las esperanza pueden ser una mala combinación.  
[okikagu-soyo]  
[Au]  
[Tema: Celos]**

* * *

— Me siento una mala amiga por sentirme así… - una chica de cabello azabache y ojos café escuchaba como su amiga de cabello bermellón bajaba esos cerúleos que poseía y sonreía llena de culpa por aquel delicado sentir que sin saber, las dos compartían — pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de ti.

Soyo observaba con sorpresa a la chica de cabello bermellón, esa misma que en estos momentos usaba el envase de jugo para escapar de su mirada. ¿Qué tenía celos de su persona? ¿Por qué? Y fue ahí que lo recordó. No pudo evitar también bajar su mirada hacia el suelo y sonreír forzadamente. Su amiga no debía sentirse de esa forma, era ella quien debía tener celos y sentirse la peor amiga del mundo, esto debía ser al revés.

— Ya veo… - soltó con dificultad la azabache — Aunque no deberías, yo solo soy su amiga de la infancia… él no me ve más que como una hermanita. - esperaba que su amiga no notara lo falsa que era su sonrisa en estos momentos.

En aquel parque Soyo se sintió bastante mal al ver como su amiga le daba una sonrisa de alivio. De ver como la bermellón se preocupaba por su amistad siendo sincera, mientras que ella ocultaba todo su pesares y esperaba por dentro que todo lo que estaba pasando se inclinara a su favor.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

— Oye Soyo… ¿Has visto a la china? - la azabache dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de quien guardaba un sentimiento especial en su corazón. Observo aquel rostro inexpresivo, sintiéndose atraída por esos ojos rubíes que esperaban su respuesta.

— Lo siento Sougo-san… No te escuche por estar leyendo - dice nerviosamente mientras mostraba aquel libro de romance que estaba concentrada hasta que su amigo de la infancia la llamo.

El castaño nombrado solo levanto la ceja izquierda, demostrando su desagrado a ese tipo de historia y que la azabache riera por lo bajo sabiendo la opinión que tenía su amigo a ese tipo de libro. — Solo te preguntaba si has visto a la china, la muy maldita me debe por pegar algunas hojas de mi cuaderno de cálculo - bufo molesto a tal recuerdo — Tengo hacer que pague, pero la muy maldita no la encuentro en ningún lado desde el inicio del recreo…

Soyo solo sonreía a escuchar como su amigo de la infancia se quejaba de su amiga. Le divertía como su amiga llamaba la atención del castaño de forma tan infantil, pensando en cómo aquello la favorecía en esos momentos.

— Ella me dijo que iría a la sala de los profesores para convencer al profesor Ginpachi que le dejara ir a jugar en el centro de video juegos - la azabache vio como aquellos rubíes tenía un extraño lucero al escuchar de que la bermellón estaba en la sala de profesor, sintiendo aquel hormigueo que estaba tan familiarizada — .No deberías estar celoso Sougo-san, recuerda que el profesor Ginpachi es primo y tutor de Kagura-chan - ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de animar algo que solo la perjudicaba? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que podía rezar era que Sougo siguiera negando aquellos sentimientos.

Y Tal vez, tener tiempo a solas con él debajo del árbol donde estaba sentada, tal como ocurría en las novelas que ella leía.

— ¿Quién tendría celos de una chica como china? - soltó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba a para buscar a su objetivo ahora que sabía dónde estaba.

Soyo miraba como Sougo se alejaba de ella, dejándola en aquel agradable sitio pero que para la azabache se había vuelto tan solitario por el inconsciente desplante del castaño. El hormigueo en su estómago se intensificaba al ver la espalda de su mejor amigo yendo a buscar a una chica que no era ella.

— Debo ser aburrida ¿eh?... - susurro mientras sonreía con gran pesar, sintiendo como sus celos eran más profundo y deseando que nada pasara entre esas dos personas.

— ¿Por qué sientes celos de mí? - le pregunto en esa misma tarde a la chica de bermellón, aprovechando que el castaño no se había auto invitado en su salida al centro de juegos.

Kagura dejo de prestar atención la canasta del juego y bajo su manos, aun manteniendo la pelota de baloncesto en su poder, sus ojos azulados observaron cómo su amiga ahora estaba nerviosa y como jugaba con el pliegue de la falda; arrugándolo en el proceso. Sentía como el nerviosismo también apoderaba su cuerpo y desvió su mirada a la pelota, girándolo entre sus manos para calmar su nerviosismo y no arruinar más la amistad que había entre las dos.

— Porque lo conoces mejor que nadie… - la azabache su mirada a Kagura, quien aún seguía su mirada en el balón que jugueteaba con sus dos manos — No me gusta sentirme así, y aun así, cuando los veo tan cercano… no puedo evitar estos celos que nace en mí y desear ser yo la que pudiera estar de esa manera con ese bastardo.

La incomodidad estaba en el ambiente a pesar de que los jóvenes o los padres y sus hijos estaban divirtiéndose en aquel lugar, ignorando por completo a esas dos muchachas que en estos momentos estaban en su mundo. La Soyo observaba a Kagura como si recién se diera cuenta de la naturaleza sincera de ella.

Provocando que aquellos molesto hormigueo volvieran dentro de su ser.

— Ya veo… - Aquellas palabras habían hecho que por fin la bermellón mirara a Soyo. Mientras tanto, la azabache no podía identificar el tipo de sonrisa que su rostro mostraba en estos momentos — Pero esos celos son estúpidos, si soy la chica que más conoce a Sougo-san es porque crecimos juntos gracias al trabajo de su tutor y mi hermano - ella solo debía darle respuesta ambigua para no alimentar la esperanza de la bermellón. Debía mantener la apariencia y hacerle creer que Sougo la seguía viendo como una rival.

Sin embargo, dentro de su mente, la azabache no podía dejar de decirse cínica, mentirosa e hipócrita. Además de aun debía procesar aquel nuevo descubrimiento que había conseguido, gracias a la reciente conversación.

Ella sentía celos de lo sincera que era Kagura.

En esa misma noche, Soyo ya debajo de la calidez que le podía ofrecer sus sabanas, empezó a recordar cómo había empezado todo aquello. En aquel tiempo donde ella era realmente la única chica que estaba cerca de Sougo, el cómo por esa cercanía con el castaño la hacía sentir especial y la convertía en la envidia entre sus compañeras del establecimiento. Cuando era aquella chica llena de ilusiones, esa que soñaba con que algún día su mejor amigo de ese entonces, le correspondiera sus sentimientos y vivieran un romance de esa que veía en las series y en los mangas shoujos.

Pero todo cambio gracias a esa terrible tragedia.

Sougo se había empezado a encerrarse tras la muerte de su querida hermana mayor, a pesar de tener al esposo de su querida hermana y a su tutor a su lado; compartiendo el dolor y el confort que los 3 necesitaban por la pérdida de aquel ser querido. Incluso, ella había intentado con todo su esfuerzo hacer que el castaño se abriera con ella, pero todo era inútil. La pérdida de aquella mujer había afectado de gran manera a la persona que amaba, y pudo darse cuenta de algo que destruyo un poco sus ilusiones.

Él solo la veía como una amiga, no era la persona especial para él.

A pesar que él seguía siendo considerado con ella y con todo el mundo, Soyo podía darse cuenta que por dentro el castaño con ojos rubíes seguía con aquel dolor de la perdida. Quería realmente sanar su corazón, pero nunca lo logro y él nunca se lo permitió.

Fue en ese momento en que ella apareció.

Al principio fue una compañera más en el curso, la azabache se acercó a su nueva compañera al tercer día de su estadía en el curso. El verla tan solitaria había provocado que decidiera acercarse a ella, encontrándose con una muchacha muy alegre y de fácil acceso en cuanto se refiere de amistad; preguntándose porque nadie se había acercado a ella.

Aun recordaba como Kagura había obtenido la total atención del castaño. Todo empezó en clase de educación física, el profesor a cargo había hecho que hubiera un maratón mixto para saber la resistencia de cada alumno y con un premio sorpresa al final. Todos participaron animado por la recompensa de aquel arduo trabajo, incluso recordaba como las babas caían en la boca de Kagura cuando entro a su mundo de comida.

Había sido una gran sorpresa ver como habían empatado, y más cuando empezaron a atacarse al no querer compartir el premio entre los dos, provocando que fueran castigados y una rivalidad naciera entre los ellos.

Comenzando una enemistad que afectaría al establecimiento con su destrucción.

Al principio a Soyo le divertía ver como sus dos amigos estaban detrás de la cabeza del otro. Como la bermellón podía hacer la más creativas travesuras contra el castaño, mientras que en el estudio apenas y tenía aprobatoria; Sougo dejaba su vagancia para llegar temprano y hacerle alguna trampa a Kagura. Escuchar las quejas de los dos por el otro cuando estaban con ella.

Ella no se imaginó que la relación de ellos cambiaría en tan corto tiempo.

Su primera sospecha fue cuando Kagura tuvo un accidente en medio de la clase de física. Soyo aun recuerda el comportamiento de Sougo a tal suceso, le dio la sensación de posesión y cuidado hacia Kagura, el cómo fue el primero en acercarse a ella tras caer de la cuerda donde se había estado colgando y haciendo movimiento divertidos; como no permitió que nadie se acercara hacia ella y con cuidado la llevo a la enfermería.

Ella lo dejo pasar, pensó que era por la rivalidad que tenían el castaño se comportó de esa manera en esa ocasión; sobre todo al ver que sus tratos seguían siendo el mismo de siempre la alivio.

Sin embargo, Soyo de a poco empezó a notar la diferencia que lo ocultaba en aquel lazo de rivales. A pesar que ninguno la dejaba de lado, se dio cuenta como usaban cualquier excusa para buscarse; la empezaba a preocupar y su corazón medio destrozado a llenarse de temores.

— ¿Pasa algo con entre tú y kagura-chan? - Soyo miraba a su compañero de viaje a casa. Atenta a cualquier expresión que pusiera Sougo por su pregunta.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que hay algo entre yo y esa glotona? solo queremos la cabeza del otro - La voz del castaño era tan plana, que Soyo tuvo que observar con más atención a ese rostro que en secreto adoraba. Lo que provocara que la azabache soltara un suspiro de alivio que no fue percibido por el castaño - ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? - Sougo pregunto con total curiosidad.

Aquello provoco que Soyo se avergonzara por preguntado. Por dentro se había reído de sí misma por sus pensamientos, admitiendo que lo más seguro esas ideas eran por sus inseguridades. — Es que me di cuenta que ya no parecen odiarse y están más tiempo juntos, así que… pensé que ustedes… - sus mejillas estaban adornada por un ligero rosado, a pesar que sentía como una dolorosa presión en su corazón al admitir abiertamente aquella posibilidad que tuvo en su mente.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que Sougo simplemente se quedó callado en el resto del camino por sus palabras.

Se suponía que la tranquilidad debía estar en su corazón desde que escucho a Sougo decirle que no tenía nada con Kagura. Ella no negaba que la negación del castaño a una relación romántica con la bermellón había sido bálsamo para su corazón, pero el verlo juntos hacia que sus inquietudes aumentara, sintiéndose una simple espectadora de un peculiar lazo.

Pero el peor momento de todos fue lo que observo sin querer hace pocos meses atrás.

En la final de la temporada de competencia de deporte que hacia anualmente el colegia, ella se había concentrado tanto en no defraudar a su curso que se le olvidaba la situación que sentía por el hombre que amaba y su amiga. Incluso, había aprovechado lo mejor que podía para que Sougo fuera su instructor y así estar con el mejor rendimiento físico para la competencia en que participaría.

Estaba feliz. Su bando había ganado al final con los resultados a su favor a pesar lo dura que había sido, en esos momentos todos estaban festejando el final con una gran fogata en centro del patio; donde se había reunido todo los alumnos para bailar a su alrededor. Ella miraba apoyada en un árbol como algunos se ponían en pareja para bailar rodeando la fogata, aquellos pasos que daban las parejas eran tan elegantes y armónicos, que opacaba a los que bailaban en su soledad o en grupos.

Ella deseo bailar con Sougo en aquella danza tan hermosa.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la imagen romántica que su mente recreo, decidió buscar al dueño de sus afectos con la mirada por los alrededores de la fogata; creyendo que Sougo estaba en alguna parte observando el espectaculo. No obstante, el castaño no estaba en ningún lugar, así que prefirió ir a buscarlo dentro del establecimiento, con la ilusiones a flotes al recordar las horas que practicaron juntos para la competencia.

Sin darse cuenta, había permitido que sus ilusiones crecieran y permitiéndose olvida aquella situación en donde Kagura estaba involucrada.

Fueron aquellos fundamentos lo que hizo que su corazón le doliera más que lo que debió ser al ver aquella escena. Su cuerpo no respondía a ver de reojo por la ventana aquella muestra de cariño. ¿Por qué él actuaba así con ella? ¿Qué no había dicho que no tenían ninguna relación de ese calibre hace unas semanas atrás? ¿Por qué debió ser su amiga y no ella la que tenía esa clase de cariño por parte del castaño? Las lágrimas salían como lluvia al ver aquella escena que era enternecedora para los otros, pero para ella era una daga en su fantasioso corazón.

Veía como el castaño acariciaba con tanta ternura y devoción aquel desarreglado cabello bermellón, como esos rubíes demostraban un gran aprecio a los gestos de una Kagura durmiente. Pareciera ser un caballero que protegía el sueño de su dulce princesa. Y aquel beso de tanta ternura y adoración en la frente de la bermellón fue el sello para certificar tal pensamiento.

Soyo no podía aguantar más aquel acto de un tierno amor, porque eso era a pesar de toda las burlas que Sougo hacia esa chica que era su amiga; aquella apreciación fue todo lo que necetiso para entender los sentimientos de Sougo. Así que huyo, no le importó si el castaño la viera o no, ella solo quería alejarse y proteger lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Se detuvo en el pasillo que conectaba al gimnasio de la escuela, en ese lugar aun dejando que aquella lluvia mojara sus mejillas observo la luz que daba la fogata hacia su lazo izquierdo, sin tocarla para hacer notar su presencia a sus compañeros. Se veía tan etérea ahora mismo, su calidez lo sentía tan lejanos a ella a pesar que a tan solo unos pasos se podía rodear de su calor.

Un escenario que la hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Se rio, de sus ilusiones y de ella misma. Empezando a comprender aquello que le había molestado por tanto momento, aquel malestar que sentía en su estómago al ver a Kagura al lado de Sougo.

Ella tenía celos hacia Kagura.

¿Y por qué no tenerlo? Era ella la que sin esfuerzo alguno tenía el corazón de aquel chico que ha amado por tanto tiempo. Quería odiarla por quitarle la oportunidad, realmente quería hacerlo con todo su corazón, pero no podía; le tenía tanto cariño a Kagura que no podía odiarla.

Se sintió tan estúpida en esos momentos.

Actuó normal delante de los dos al día siguiente, haciendo que nunca vio una escena entre Sougo y Kagura. Sonriendo delante de todos y cuando le preguntaba como estaba, ella respondía que estaba bien. Y es que, el ver como seguían peleándose al día siguiente le hizo ver una epifanía: Sougo podía estar enamorado de Kagura, pero eso no significa que pudiera ser correspondido.

Aquella realidad hacía que se aferrara a esas esperanza que habían inundado su corazón, solo debía evitar que tuvieran más tiempo a solas, empezando a monopolizar el tiempo de los dos; sobre todo el de Kagura. Usando lo que más le gustaba al otro a su favor.

Sin embargo, la cosa empeoró cuando en una broma; Kagura confesó entre molestia y lamentos que tenía sentimientos románticos por el sádico. Aquello había detenido el tiempo para Soyo, sin que la bermellón se diera cuenta apretó su puño por la impotencia que sentía dentro de su ser. ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que las cosas sucediera de esa forma? El solo imaginar a su amiga confesarse y ser correspondida le había hecho sentir nauseabundo y los celos crecía dentro de su ser.

Porque ella debería ser la protagonista de ese momento.

Por eso, cuando sintió que Kagura la llamaba, solo sonrió tal como había aprendido a hacer; como si fuera parte de ella. Y le aconsejo a no confesarse, contándole lo que pasaba a las demás chicas que se confesaba y terminaban siendo humillada cuando insistían tanto. Aprovechando su título de amiga de la infancia y usando el orgullo de su amiga, logro hacer que Kagura tomara la decisión de no confesarse por el momento al castaño.

Y eso necesitaba, tiempo para hacer que el corazón de Sougo fuera suyo.

De eso había pasado solo 3 meses y hace pocos días, Kagura le había confesado que sentía celos por ser la chica que más conocía al sádico.

Haciendo que varios sentimientos adueñaran en aquel cuerpo.

Soyo suspiro a los recuerdos que solo la hacían empeorar, sintiéndose aquel frio que le daba la soledad y que se había vuelto su compañera desde el momento en que se negó a rendirse por el amor de Sougo. Dejo que sus pupilas taparan aquellos café brillantes y se permitió a llorar, liberar esa angustia y culpabilidad que sentía en esos momentos y así, poder tener más fuerza para el mañana.

Porque haría todo lo que fuera para sentirse correspondida por Sougo, aunque hasta el momento no parecía haber algún avance en su relación.

Soyo podía sentir que todo iba bien, que la rutina seguía igual. Observo las peleas y travesura que se hacían Sougo y Kagura, sintiéndose aliviada de no ver ningún avance en su relación. También a la hora de comer le había entregado un almuerzo hecho por ella al castaño, con la excusa de que sabía que no había traído por llegar tarde. Aprovechando que Kagura no estaba por haber sido llamada por su primo, el profesor Ginpachi.

Pero a pesar de haber tenido sus momentos a solas con el castaño, gracias a la sobre protección de aquel vago profesor hacia la bermellón. Podía sentir lo distante que estaba el castaño a sus conversaciones, observando como apenas había tocado la comida que ella tanto se esmeró en hacer.

— ¿En qué piensas Sougo-san? No has comido nada - por fin había logrado hacer que el castaño la mirara desde que empezaron a comer.

— No es nada - soltó después de estar por unos minutos en silencio. Tomando uno de los onigiris que había en el obento y darle un mordisco.

— Soy tu amiga Sougo-san, si necesitas algún ayuda o algo sabes que tendrás mi apoyo - soltó para hacerse notar, de que Sougo se abriera con ella.

— Lo se… - fue lo único que le dijo antes de caer en aquel incomodo silencio.

Soyo solo lo observo en lo que quedaba del almuerzo, admirando los gesto del castaño con ojos rubíes. Preguntándose que es lo que lo tenía tan pensativo, solo esperaba que no estuviera en la mente del castaño, su amiga de cabello bermellón.

Soyo estaba preocupada, el verlo tan pensativo había hecho que tuviera un mal presentimiento. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que si se ponía así era por algún tema delicado. No pudo concentrarse completamente en la clase, mirando de reojo al castaño que se sentaba a su lado.

Incluso en el camino de regreso a casa seguía aquel amargo silencio entre los dos. Soyo quería hablar, preguntarle qué es lo que tenía en su mente, pero no podía. Su labio no se movía y su mente quedaba en blanco al no saber cómo iniciar la conversación.

— Oi - aquella simple palabra hizo que la azabache diera un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y su atención se pusiera en el castaño.

— ¿Pasa algo Sougo-san?

— He decidido en decirle a la china que me gusta - ¿Cómo podía pasar que unas simples palabras pudieran destruir su corazón? Detuvo su caminata, provocando que su compañero se detuviera a tres pasos más delante de ella. No quería procesar lo que había escuchado, debia ser un error.

— ¿Eh?... - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— No te hagas la tonta - comento el castaño, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con eso rubíes. Sin comprender sus palabras —. Sé que has notado algún cambio de mi comportamiento hacia tu amiga… por eso he decidido decirte que le voy a decir mis sentimientos a la china.

Soyo se tensó, quería huir y no escuchar más las palabras del castaño. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de aquello y no de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué era tan ciego para darse cuenta que ella lo ha estado amando desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso disfrutaba verla sufrir por su amor?

Se sentía tan destruida por dentro.

"Él no sabe que Kagura lo quiere" pensó. Intentando calmarse, hacía un esfuerzo para no bajar su mirada, de demostrarle que no le afectaba sus palabras. Debía mover bien sus cartas, impedir que el castaño se confesara a Kagura y así, tener más tiempo para conquistarlo.

Se aferraba tercamente a una escasa y efímera esperanza.

— ¿Qué pasa si te rechaza? - pregunto haciéndose la curiosa, ocultando cualquier señal que la delatara delante del castaño. Debía ser cuidadosa en su movimiento y palabra.

— Entonces la conquistare, estoy cansado de ocultar esto que siento y hare todo lo que tenga en mano para hacer que esa china caiga a mi pies - aquellos ojos rojizos le demostraba la determinación y aquel sentimiento sincero que tenía Sougo hacía Kagura.

— Entonces díselo… - soltó sin emoción en su voz. Su corazón se negaba a aceptar las palabras del catsaño, pero su mente le pedía que lo aceptar.

Lo único que pudo hacer es irse a su casa corriendo, dejando al causante de su sufrimiento atrás.

Al llegar a su casa se encerró de inmediato a su cuarto, se apoyó en la puerta empezando a arrastrarse hasta sentarse en el piso y soltar las lágrimas que deseaban salir desde el momento en que el castaño admitió delante de ella sus sentimientos por la bermellón.

No podía dejar de llorar, se sentía una completa perdedora.

"¡La cosa no podía quedarse así!" pensaba en medio de su llanto, Los celos hacía Kagura había crecido. No podía permitir que Kagura se llevara el cariño que por tanto tiempo a deseado, Kagura no era la chica que estuvo en el peor momento de Sougo, no lo conocía y aun así; había logrado arrebatarle el lugar que ella merecía.

Después de todo, ella fue la primera en enamorarse y luchar por su amor.

Sabía que no podía evitar hacer que Sougo se confesara. Por eso, tenía que hacer una forma en que Kagura no le creyera al castaño, que lo rechazara de una alguna forma. Pensando que si Sougo terminaba con el corazón roto, ella podía sanarlo y él por fin se fijaría en ella.

Esa noche no durmió pensando que debía actuar pronto antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde.

Soyo caminaba hacía la escuela con una gran sonrisa a pesar de su falta de sueño, veía todo aquel paisaje rutinario tan hermoso. El solo hecho de pensar en el plan que había hecho anoche la llenaba de gloria. ¿Importaba si Sougo y Kagura terminaban heridos? Claro que no, después de todo ellos la habían lastimado al fijarse en el otro.

— ¿Te ganaste una lotería o algo? - había dado un brinco al escuchar aquella reconocible voz, sin embargo también la euforia había adueñado a su corazón. Haciendo que mirara a su izquierda con gran entusiasmo al dueño de su mente y corazón.

Sougo la miraba confundido, de seguro por su comportamiento del día de ayer y su estado de ánimo actual.

— No es nada, solo pensaba que era un hermoso día - argumento mientras retomaba su camino a la escuela, esta vez con el castaño a su lado —. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo le confesara tus sentimientos a Kagura-chan?

El castaño no se imaginaba que detrás de aquellos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad y esa sonrisa inocente, ocultaba el deseo de destruir aquello que para él es especial.

— Puede ser muy cliché… pero lo hare hoy después de clases - aunque su voz parecía neutra como siempre, la azabache pudo notar el nerviosismo en el castaño. El cómo agarraba el tirante de su bolso era la prueba de aquello.

— Ya veo…entonces en la hora del almuerzo te daré unos consejos para que le muestres a Kagura-chan que tus sentimientos son sincero y así, no crea que sea una broma tuya - soltó como si lo hubiera actuado, asegurándose que se mostrara lo más sincera posible aquella mentira.

Los dos habían llegado a la escuela, y el castaño no se había dado cuenta de nada por estar pensando en su declaración.

Las clases de la mañana habían pasado rápido para Soyo, como también el inicio de su plan estaba funcionando al lograr convencer a Kagura a que fuera detrás de la escuela en un momento determinado. Aquello solo hacía que su sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo que pasaba en su mente.

El timbre para la hora del almuerzo había tocado y el momento había llegado.

Guio a Sougo al lugar determinado, usando como excusa el cambio de ambiente para hablar mejor sobre su confesión. Lo llevo al lugar perfecto para cuando Kagura pasara por la zona lo pudiera ver claramente a ellos dos como una pareja teniendo su momento romántico.

Observo desde su reloj de pulsera la hora para actuar.

— ¿Estas segura de qu… - el Cataño pudo sentir como Soyo tomaba con su manos la mejilla y hacia que se acercara a ella, haciendo que los labios canosos de la azabache estuviera tocándose con lo suyo, dejándolo perplejo por la acción.

Nunca se esperó una acción así por parte de su amiga de la infancia.

Soyo estaba en la nubes en el momento en que sus labios habían tocado los del castaño, sintiendo lo suave que era. Se dejó llevar, permitiéndose abrazarlo desde el cuello. Sin embargo, no sentía ser correspondida por el castaño, de hecho, no sentía ningún movimiento por parte de él; provocando que la emoción del principio disminuyera.

Que sintiera la frialdad de no ser correspondida.

Solo había una cosa que si había logrado, y era hacer que esos ojos cerúleos mirara la escena con dolor. Para luego correr lejos de aquel lugar.

Sintió como esas grandes manos la alejaba del castaño, el como la empujaba y esos rubíes transmitían un total rechazo hacia ella. No a su persona, pero sí a sus profundos sentimientos por él.

Vio como corría hacía la dirección que se supone que debió tomar la bermellón para ver la escena, demostrando que Kagura había presenciado la escena. Porque ese era el único motivo para que el castaño corriera a esa dirección.

La azabache quería ir detrás del castaño, de rogarle que no fuera detrás de Kagura y que le diera una oportunidad, sabía que si movía su carta podía hacer que Sougo accediera a su petición. No obstante, el recuerdo de aquellas miradas, aquel rechazo que recibió de esos ojos que tanto había soñado que la mirara con amor; detenía cualquier proceso que pudiera hacer su cuerpo o mente. Se sentó en el suelo, rememorando una y otra vez ese momento en que Sougo la alejo de él y la rechazo, permitiendo que después de tanta negación pudiera aceptar su realidad.

Se tocó su labios, sintiendo que el tacto de su dedos era más cálido que el beso con el castaño.

Las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Había batallado una guerra perdida desde el inicio, Sougo nunca la iba a mirar como ella quería ser mirada. Lo peor de todo, era que había hecho todo aquello por nada.

Su fantasía del primer amor había sido arruinada junto con aquel primer beso.

Sougo corría para alcanzar a la bermellón. Se maldecía por no haber impedido que la situación pasara, no dejaba de recordar aquella mirada lleno de dolor. Sintiéndose un idiota por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga de infancia hasta que lo beso.

Aunque también un calor invadía su cuerpo, si era lo que pensaba significaba que su sentimiento era mutuo. Era la única razón que encontraba para que ella mirara de esa forma lo sucedido.

Se maldecía por décima vez por no impedir aquello y que esa idiota creyera lo contrario.

— ¡Maldición! - exclamo frustrado al ver desde lejos como Kagura entraba a la sala de profesores. Haciendo que golpeara la pared, ignorando las miradas curiosas que le daba los que pasaban por aquel pasillo del establecimiento.

Se recargo en la pared, para planear como lograr acercarse a Kagura y aclarar lo sucedido. Como también para calmar esos celos que sentía al saber que la bermellón se había ido a refugiar en los brazos de su primo, admitiendo los celos que sentía hacía el profesor de la clase 3-z.

Admitiendo aquel deseo de monopolizar aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía la bermellón, de ser el dueño de su corazón. Pero sobre todo, ser el causante de su felicidad y no de su sufrimiento.

Entre su egoísmo lo que más anhelaba, era velar aquella sonrisa que lo había logrado conquistar.

Estaba en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de la sala de los profesores fue abierta, vio como el profesor de cabellera plateada y ojos rojizo que parecían pez muertos salía junto con aquella chica que en estos momentos ocupaba 100% de su pensamiento. El profesor parecía estar dudoso de algo, moviendo su labios a lo que parecía a una pregunta que fue respondida por la bermellón; quien sostenía una sonrisa forzada que el castaño pudo identificar.

Se dio cuenta como el profesor dudaba de la respuesta de Kagura, demostrando que también se dio cuenta cual falsa era su sonrisa. Sin embargo, el profesor no dijo más y la llevaba a cierta parte, de seguro tenía flojera para entender bien lo que le pasaba. El castaño apretó los puños por la escena que presenciaba y lo siguió sin dudarlo, haciendo lo mejor que podía para que ninguno se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Observo como entraban a la enfermería, preocupándose por si Kagura tenía algún problema de salud, se acercó a la puerta y puso su oído para escuchar cualquier palabra que fuera a su alcance.

— ¿Estas segura que lo que estas así por culpa un dolor de estómago?

— Claro que sí Gin-chan, debí comer algo que estaba mal. Así que deja a una dama como yo descanse.

El castaño con solo escuchar esas palabras pudo comprender lo que pasaba, de seguro Kagura había mentido en un intento de no preocupar a su primo por su estado de ánimo. Escucho las burlas del permanente y las quejas de la bermellón, esperando impaciente de que saliera el profesor y así, hablar con la chica sobre los sucedidos.

El recuerdo de aquellos ojos azulados le daba a entender cuál era el verdadero motivo del malestar de la bermellón. Y que la esperanza creciera en él a tal pensamiento.

Se sentó al lado de la puerta a esperar que el profesor dejara a Kagura, mientras pensaba en como iniciaría la conversación.

Estaba tan ensimismado que se levantó por el susto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de repente. Provocando que mirara esos ojos de pez muerto que parecían tener ganas de matarlo. Demostrando que tenía sospecha de lo que puede causar que Kagura le diera una sonrisa falsa y le mintiera sobre su estado.

Los dos quedaron observando al otro, uno con el deseo de darle su merecido y el otro enfrentándolo, pero a la vez, demostrando el deseo de arreglar la cosa.

El profesor Ginpachi hizo desaparecer la tensión que había en el ambiente cuando dio un suspiro de cansancio.

— No sé qué pasó entre tú y Kagura, pero si veo que ella sigue así al terminar la clases… tu vida estudiantil será arruinada por mí - Sougo sabía cuál rencoroso podía ser su profesor, y más cuando su familiar estaba en el asunto.

Sin esperar una respuesta o excusa del castaño el profesor se fue para ir a comer algún dulce antes de iniciar la clase.

Sougo agradeció en silencio la oportunidad que le estaba dando aquel primo sobre protector. Para luego abrir la puerta y observar el lugar, encontrándose con una Kagura acostada en la cama del lugar y dándole la espalda, parecía estar mirando el escenario que gracias a las ventanas podía presenciar.

— ¿Se te olvido algo. Gin-chan? - Para la Bermellón había sido una mala idea haber volteado para ver a quien había entrado. El solo verlo había hecho que recordara aquel suceso que debió ser un acto de amor, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

El castaño pudo ver en esos hermosos luceros el dolor que sentía la bermellón en este momento y que irónicamente, hacían que dentro de su ser la esperanza creciera. Ella era tan abierta y tan fácil de leer, que con solo mirar esos cerúleos podía saber lo que le pasaba. Por eso, logro anticipar el movimiento de Kagura y evitar que ella saltara por la ventana y escapara.

Tenía tomado sus muñecas y usando su cuerpo la tenía acorralada en la ventana media abierta.

— Tenemos que hablar - hablo serio. Impidiendo que ella se soltara de su agarre, la movió hacia la pared, dejando sus cuerpos al lado de la cama que había usado la bermellón.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No tienes la necesidad de decirme nada, es tu vida y no tengo nada que ver con ella - al castaño le molestaba que además del forcejeo, usara aquel triste tono y que evitara su mirada. Sin embargo, no se iba a ir y dejarla con un dolor que no debía tener.

No se iba a ir hasta decirle que la amaba.

— No me gusta Soyo - Kagura dejo de forcejear por tal declaración, así que el castaño aprovecho para contarle tal como había sucedido las cosas — Se suponía que ella me iba a ayudar a confesarme a cierta cerda idiota, por eso me dijo que fuéramos a ese lugar para hablar. No esperaba que ella me besara, no esperaba nada de lo que paso.

Por fin Kagura le devolvía la mirada a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, demostrando la molestia y tristeza que sentía en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? No deberías mejor ir hacia la chica que te iba a confesar y déjame en paz - aquella declaración y demanda provoco que Sougo se riera de ella —. ¡¿De qué te ríes sádico idiota?!

— De ti - soltó sin tapujo el castaño, calmándose para aclararle mejor las cosas a esa chica idiota que lo tenía loco. —, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada - El castaño no se daba que en este momento le estaba dando una de las sonrisa más tierna y sincera que le podía dar a la bermellón; haciendo que viera como el carmesí empezaba a adorna en las mejillas de ella — . Si estoy aquí es por eso, para aclarar la cosa que esa idiota vio y de paso decirle mis sentimientos.

Kagura de nuevo evitaba mirarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez no le molestaba que ella lo evitara, al contrario, el sentir lo nerviosa que estaba y ver aquel sonrojo en su mejilla le provocaba una gran gloria por lo que le provocaba.

— ¡No te entiendo idiota! Debes ser más directo - exigió la bermellón mientras le devolvía la mirada al castaño.

Provocando que esos zafiros chocaran con esos rubíes.

Sougo sonrió a tal atrevida invitación que le estaban dando en silencio.

— Claro que lo hare - sin preámbulo la beso con aquella ternura que solo ella podía sacar dentro de su ser.

¿Cómo podía que solo un taco y un intercambio de saliva lo sintiera tan mágico? El beso era torpe, demostrando la inexperiencia de ambos y aun así, no deseaban separarse en ningún momento. Sintiéndose glorioso por la respuesta del otro, emborrachado de los sentimientos que le daba tal acto en que estaban participando.

Kagura fue la primera en alejarse mientras daba un suspiro de satisfacción. Aquel sonrojo era tan notorio en su mejilla que el castaño pensaba que no podía diferenciar su cara con su cabello.

— Me gustas idiota - soltó el castaño mientras se preparaba a darle un segundo beso. Estaba seguro a que se volvería un adicto a esos labios ahora que lo había probado.

Claro que nunca se lo diría para proteger un poco su ya perjudicado orgullo.

— Eres un completo bastardo, pero aun así… no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti - y con eso dicho volvieron a unir sus labios. Sellando aquella nueva relación que recién empezaba a iniciar y que en silencio esperaban que fuera por toda su vida.

— ¿Qué pasa con Soyo-chan? - aquella pregunto por parte de Kagura había descontrolado a Sougo. Quien, junto con la bermellón estaban sentados en el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama de la enfermería, después de haber tenido unas sesiones de besos.

El silencio del pasillo le mostraba de que la clases habían iniciado hace rato, pero ninguno quería moverse de aquel lugar.

— No lo sé - era sincero, ahora que lo pensaba solo se había ido de aquel lugar al ver a kagura observando aquella escena. Aunque esperaba con aquel desplante, Soyo comprendiera completamente que nunca la iba a ver como mujer — Ella ya sabía de mis sentimientos por ti, aunque parece que debo hablar con ella igual para que no tenga falsa esperanza conmigo. Como también parece que le debo una disculpa.

Kagura solo asintió pensativa por la situación.

— Yo también quiero hablar con ella… preguntarle porque no me dijo nada - aquellas palabras despertaron la curiosidad del castaño —. Aunque primero creo que le debemos dejar su espacio - aquella sonrisa que transmitía tristeza le hizo comprender al castaño que la bermellón estaba recordando lo sucedido detrás de la escuela.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— Deja de pensar en eso - comento mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Kagura –. Cuando sea necesario lo vamos a resolver - el castaño tuvo que tocar su estómago al sentir aquel potente codazo. — M-maldita.

— No eres para nada romántico. Mira que tratar de esa forma a tu linda novia, hijo de puta - En lo más profundo del ser de Sougo, pensaba que lo hermosa que se veía Kagura cuando estaba molesta.

Aunque estaba claro que se lo llevaría a la tumba antes de decírselo.

— Pero bien que te gusto de esta forma, además seria aburrido que fuéramos esos melosos que dicen cursilería a cada hora - admitió haciendo una cara de asco y escuchaba la risa de kagura. Para luego levantarse y sacudirse los pantalones —. Levántate.

— ¿Para qué? - Kagura frunció el ceño, molesta por el mandato.

— Para que tengamos una cita, me dio hambre después de toda esta situación - soltó así sin más, provocando que el sonrojo volviera a aparecer en las mejillas de la bermellón.

— Si es por eso, está bien - la bermellón también se levantó de sonde estaba cómodamente sentada, acomodando la falda del uniforme —. Iré solo si pagas lo que comeré.

— Me dejaras pobre maldita glotona - a pesar de su queja el castaño salió de la enfermería por la ventana junto con la bermellón para ir a su primera cita.

Sin que ninguno le importara que aún tuvieran clases y que un profesor con permanente lo castigara el día del mañana.

Mientras caminaban a la salida su cuerpo se juntaba sin invadir por completo el espacio del otro, sintiendo con agrado la cercanía del otro se tomaron la mano. Disfrutando la felicidad de ser correspondido por la persona que era su rival.

Habían salido de la escuela, yendo hacía la tienda de ramen que estaba cerca de la escuela. Sin percatarse que hubo una persona que los vio irse tomado de la mano hasta que saltaron la entrada de la escuela.

Soyo había visto todo con dolor y celos, a pesar de haber aceptado su derrota no podía evitar el querer ser ella quien estuviera al lado del castaño escapando de la escuela. Su corazón aun añoraba ser amada por él.

Sin embargo, era algo que ya no podía ser y debía dejar aquellos sentimientos atrás

* * *

 **Nota final:**

 **Bien, este one-shot es una versión ligera a lo que tenía planeado originalmente. La verdad es que iba a ser mas cruda las cosas, como también mas profunda. Eso provoco que terminara decidiendo que lo mejor seria que fuera un long-fic y hacer otra versión para el tema, de ahí salio esta.**  
 **Así que, como ya estarán pensando... puede que en algún futuro este subiendo una nueva historia XD**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido. x'3**


End file.
